Young love
by ELISEOTAKU
Summary: Miku is a tsundere girl a little Himedere too, who always denies her feelings to 3 famous boys. Kaito who is a prince of a blue kingdom who ran away , Len who is a famous idol because of his voice and Yuuma a famous actor who wants to try studying in a normal school. Who will Miku pick!
1. Prologue

~~~**CHAPTER 1: My 1st Day of schoo**l ~~~  
Author : It's my first time making my own fanfic hope you like it ^_^  
I just want to tell my imaginations so here it is.

I wonder , what will be my new school like? Will I make new friends and will they like me?... "Huh…" a girl sighed. "MIKU!" someone shouted. "Yes ,mom , I'm

coming." Miku said. She got down from her room and got her toasted bread from her plate. "Bye sweetie!" her mother said. "Bye mom." Miku screamed running

through the door. She ran until she reached her new school, Vocaloid high. It was majestic , it had trees with many cherry blossoms fallings because it's spring

and Miku was just staring at it's beautiful scenery. "Wow!" Miku said with surprise.

She got inside the school and she tried to go in the principal's office. Miku knocked lightly on the door, "Come in." a girl said. Miku came in and she saw a

beautiful woman, she has wavy pink hair that reaches past her waist, has beautiful blue eyes as clear as the blue sky and her voice sounds so mature and I

think she can speak English fluently. "Your Ms. Hatsune, am I right?" the lady asked. Miku shyly introduced herself ,"Yes, I am Hatsune Miku, Ms..?" The lady

laughed and introduced herself, "I am Luka Megurine , you can call Ms. Megurine, I am the school's principal. "Yes, Ms. Megurine." Miku said with a blush on her

face.

Luka stood out from her seat and dragged Miku into her class, "Here is your classroom, Ms. Hatsune and your teacher will be Ms. Yowane." Miku opened the

door slightly and she saw the students inside the class listening to the teacher then the teacher saw her. She looked at her class with a smile and she said,

"Okay class, we have a new student today." She pointed to the door, "I introduce to you, Ms. Hatsune!" Luka was behind her and opened the door and

pushed Miku inside the classroom. "Well, introduce yourself." Luka said. "I am Hatsune Miku, you can call me Miku, it's nice meeting you all." I said while being

cool. Oh no, I started my Tsundere mode!

The class started to give her a round of applause. "Now, Ms. Hatsune , sit their near the window. Miku thought to herself, that main characters sit near the

window, maybe I'm

watching anime too much. She sat in her assigned seat and she saw a boy near her, that boy was staring at me.

While in class that boy was still staring at me. Then he put a smile on his face and winked at me. My Heart Beat Level is over 9000. I was blushing so hard,

that's why he smiled at me and I hear giggling from him.

After class, he stood out from his seat and grabbed my hand. "Your skin is smooth." he said. He bit my ribbon and started to pull it using his mouth, "WHAT

ARE YOU DOING?!" I said. "I want a souvenir from a new student." he said. I punched him using my bag, he fell down on the floor, then the girls are

already talking behind my back. "Is she crazy?! She punched Len-kun, the IDOL!" Len's nose bleeded and I don't know why. "You love green and white

patterns and colors, am I right? Len said to me with an annoying smile. "Why?" I said. "AWW! That's why your underwe-" Len said and stopped because he

saw my dark aura coming out. "Taste my leek, you MONKEY!" I said holding with a leek. I hit him with my leek and nearly killed him. I got out from the

classroom with a very red face.

I looked like a ripe tomato and I bumped someone. "Are you alright?" a girl's voice asked me. She had blonde hair, she looked a little like Len, perhaps she is

her sibling. "Yes, I am." I said to her. She pulled out my hand and helped me standing up. "You're a newbie here, aren't you." She said with brilliant energy.

"Yes, I am but who are you? I answered her question and asked a question to her. "Oh, silly me. I'm Rin Kagamine , would like to be friends with me?" she said

with a smile. I nodded and she was happy and excited. "YEAHHH! Neru, Gumi, Meiko! We got a newbie here." I saw three girls and they started to greet Rin, it

seems that they are friends. "Yo, I'm Meiko, nice to meet you." The tall girl said to me. "Hey, I'm Gumi, welcome to your new school." The green-haired girl said

to me. "Hi…" the girl who is busy with her cellphone said to me.

I got to hang out with them and I realized I got new friends in my new school.

After school, I remembered my ribbon that got pulled from the other side of my hair. "AAAHHHHHHH! That little crap, I'm going to rip his heart out, If I found

him!" a bad aura started to show and people got scared of me.

**I'm sorry if you think this is a short chapter, i promise I will do best on my next chapter.  
**  
Len: I hope this get more reviews!

Miku: BAKA! But this pervert is right.

Author: :3


	2. Chapter 1: Am I A BABE MAGNET?

**~~~~ Chapter 1- Am I Babe Magnet? ~~~~  
Sorry for late publish of chapter 1, I'm just busy but I do effort in my sorry.  
GOMENASAI!  
**

* * *

**(Miku's P.O.V)**

As I walk down to the train station, the train looks like it was already leaving. "Wait for me!"

I managed to get in but something was wrong but I didn't bother about it. When I was looking for a seat, my hair started to feel like it was being pulled by

something. When I turned around, my hair was stuck, at the door of the train. People were all looking at me.

Then someone saw me, it was that Rin, Gumi, Meiko and Neru. "Oh, hello." I said. "YO, it's nice meeting you again!" a boy's voice said. Wait, I think I know that

voice. As I turned my face onto the side, I saw Len again. "What are you doing here?!" I said with dark aura filling around me again. Rin became satisfied with

it and I don't know why. "Miku, this is my brother, Len." She said. "Brother?... " I said with an annoying face. "But he teased me yesterday, he even saw my

underwear." I said with a convincing face.

**(Rin's P.O.V)**

"Len…? What did you do to Miku?" I said. Len gulped his throat because he was scared of Rin. "Nothing , Onee-chan…" Len said with sweat falling down from

his face. Rin looked for something in her bag. "Onee- chan? What are you looking for?" Len asked me. Rin didn't bother about answering his question then Len

saw Rin found what she was looking for. "HAAAAAAA!" Rin said. "Onee-chan , what is that?" Len said with an awkward face. Len saw my aura of death and he

tried to run away, but we're still inside the train. "Taste my sword LEN! It's starts with G, DIE LEN!" I said while chasing him. "Die Len doesn't start with a G!"

Len said.

**(Len's P.O.V)  
**

This is the real deal, my sister is trying to kill me again for the 99th time. But Miku she's blushing when she saw me, or maybe she's just a TSUNDERE. "WHAT!"

Len screamed while running away from Rin.

Then I tripped, and then Rin caught me. "HA! Now let's atone for your grave sin to Miku." Rin said while going back to Miku.

Miku was at the doorway and still stuck because of her hair. Then she saw Len and Rin from chasing and running from eachother. She blushed again because

she remembered what Len did to her yesterday.

**(Miku's P.O.V)  
**

Len he's so cute , wait what am I saying. "Now, Len say to Miku**: Oh, Please Miku, will you forgive me for the fault I did yesterday**, say that to Miku!" Rin

said to Len while scolding him. Len walked in front of me and I bowed down before me. "Will you Miku Hatsune, forgive me?" Len said. EEEHHHH! That's so

overacting Len, but he tried his best. "Hmmphhh, I will not forgive you…." I said with a joke face. 'EHHHHH!" Len said. "I'm kidding!" I said. I saw Len with his

troll face and the train stopped because this is where we stop.

We all walked to school and we said goodbye to each other. Len and I became friends because of Rin. As I walk for the door, I bumped on someone.

**(Miku's P.O.V)  
**

"Hey watch where your goin-…" I said and didn't finish my sentence. As I look to who I bumped on to, I was blushing. "You're the new student, right?" He said

while going near to my red face. I crossed my arms and said, "So What?! I am the new student, who are you, HUH!" I said. "Hey, I'm just asking and I am your

school's president, the principal said that I will introduce you the whole school." He said with a nose bleeding smile.

I pointed him and I got scared, "Y-O-UU-R the- the PR -prepre- sident…" I said. "HAHA! I'm sorry for scaring you and I am Vy2 Yuuma, nice to meet you, Ms.

Hatsune." He said. "Are you a stalker? Why do you know my surname?" I said with intimidating eyes. "Wait, why didn't you react to my name?" he asked me.

"Why what's wrong with your name?" I said with a question face.

"I am a famous actor, Vy2 Yuuma and do you not know me?" He said. "Huh….. HAAAHHAHAHHAHAHAHHAHAHAHHAHHAHHHAHAHAHAHHHA!" I laughed while

rolling on the floor. "You an actor, I can't even believe it." I said. He became broken-hearted and I was like, OH NO! I made a boy cry. "Hey, I'm sorry, I didn't

mean it." I said it because I saw him crying already. I wiped out his tear and he stared at me.

**(Yuuma's P.O.V)  
**

I never felt this before, why does my heart beats so fast? No girl was like this to me, she's mean at first but soft at the end. But I'm just teasing her, "HAAHA,

I'm just teasing you, I said with an annoying laugh.

She punched me like Luffy, the protagonist from One Piece. Maybe she's watching anime? "Take that you pink-headed freak. I broke my arm and her punch was

so strong I got cancer, wait I'm just joking. I should never had teased her.

**(Miku's P.O.V)  
**

Are boys here all cracked-eggheads? But **HE** doesn't tease me like that. I think I'll go to the rooftop...

* * *

**OOHH… Read the next chapter, I promise Kaito will show in….. I don't know it will be a secret  
- ELISEOTAKU**


	3. Chapter 2: My Childhood friend

**~~~~Chapter 2: My childhood friend ~~~~~**

**Sorry if you think I'm always late. Read this but not really funny. Please recommend others to read this, PWEASSSE!**

* * *

**(Miku's P.O.V)**

As I walk up to go to the rooftop, I thought I forgo something. But I forgot what I was about to

Remember so I continued my way up. I saw the whole school from the rooftop, it was magnificent.

When my mood is good, I always sing a song. "Okay, here it goes." I said it with a big inhale and exhale.

If you only had the ears that I have, then I would

Sing you a song from the bottom of my heart, but would you, HEAR ME…

If you only had the heart that, then I would, Flood you with all the love that I have, but would you

FEEL ME…..

**(?'S P.O.V)**

Huh? Someone's….. Singing, is she?! MIKU! I walked up until I reached the rooftop and I saw my

Friend. "MIKU!" I screamed with happiness.

**(Miku's P.O.V)**

"MIKU!" Someone said to me and I interrupted my singing. I looked back and who was she or he

Was. I know that voice, could it be… KAITO?! I saw him… he was…. KAITO… I started to have blurry

Eyes and Kaito said to me, "Miku, why are you crying?" He said to me. "BA-BA-BAKA! Don't look at

Me." I suddenly felt dizzy, it's like the world is spinning… wait, I remember now, I didn't eat

Lunch, I'm the one who should be called BAKA.

**(Kaito's P.O.V)  
**

"MIKU!" I said to her. I caught her in my arms and decided to put her in our infirmary. I missed her carrying me back when we were neighbors; she always

carried when I'm asleep after we play. When Kaito looked at Miku, he blushed. "Miku got prettier..." he said while blushing. She has tan skin and rough hair and

short hair when we were young but today, she has white and smooth skin, and her hair it's so long and so silky.

After Kaito brought Miku to the infirmary she slept there for 2 hours and it was already a late afternoon.

**(Miku's P.O.V)**

"WAHHH!" I said while waking up from the bed. "HUH, it's all a dream, that would be a nightmare if it

Really happened. Knock-KNOCK, someone was at the door. "Come in." I said. "HELLOO! ARE you

Okay, Miku?" Three boys said to me. When I turned around, it wasn't a dream. "Why are you here?" I

Said being angry. "Miku, I'm the one who carried you here, don't be mad at us." Kaito got scared.

"But I just noticed who changed my clothes?" I said to them. "Uhh…" Len said to me. "Pfftt" Yuuma

Said to me. "Ahuhahu... I'm coughing." Kaito said. When it became silent their blood came out of their

Noses. Their blood splashed on the floor and they floated because their blood pressure got so high.

"BAKAKKAKKAKKAKAKAKAAKKAKAKA! I'm going home." I slammed the door of the infirmary. I

Walked until I reached my home and Mikuo saw me. "Mikuo…. Give me food, I'm hungry." I said. He

heard my stomach growl and he said, "Here have a leek." He handed it over to me. Nom-nom-nom,

"OISHII!" I said with a smile. "Miku, did you make any friends?" Mikuo said to me. "Yes! I did I have

three friends now." I said to him without looking at him. "Are they boys?" Mikuo said with a scary face.

"NO!" I said to him. I went up in my room and decided to sing a song again.

_When was it, I wonder…._

That your laughter seemed so far away.

It's much too soon for my happiness to come to an end.

I can no longer recall the countless tears.

The listless mornings, and the words we exchanged.

To bring back your smiling face; I will never stop singing

my song passes through countless nights,

until the day my wish is granted.

I pick up and gather those abandoned and broken melodies.

_Once again I place my magic upon them._

To bring back your smiling face,

I will never stop singing.

I wish upon a wishing star,

until the day my thoughts have reached you.

It's too soon to add a period.

I still have many more things to tell you.

Bring back the light of that morning one more time.

Everyone is waiting to return to that place.

The glowing yellow morning…

We will never forget.

Let us step and clap to an endless shower of….

Sound and Light.

To bring back your smiling face,

I will never stop singing.

My song passes through countless nights,

until the day my wish is granted.

**(Rin's P.O.V)**

"Len, do you sense it?" I asked Len. "Yeah, another vocaloid." Len said. "Her or His voice pressure is so

powerful, don't you think?" I said. "Yeah, but I can't find her or him anywhere." Len said. "We just have to

wait, we will find her or him sooner or later." I said.

**(Miku's P.O.V)**

"Oh, another day of school tomorrow." I said. Why am I feeling this way, when I see or talk to the tree boys?

IT'S CALLED "LOVE." A voice said in her head.

"NOOOOOOOOOO! That's not true!" Miku said out loud.

"BAKAA! I'm sleeping" Mikuo threw me a pillow on my head.

"ARGGHH! I'm going to sleep now!"

* * *

**I hope you like this chapter so short, right. But this need more views. Please recommend but it's okay if you don't, I think the next chapter can be posted tomorrow because the day after tomorrow has no classes :3. Bye-neeeeee.**


	4. Chapter 3: Rin comes to my House

**~~~~Chapter 3: Rin comes to my house~~~~  
Hello I hope you like this chapter, or maybe it will be boring, who do you think Miku will end up with, well it depends on my mood who will she end up so just read it. VIEWS NEED MORE! _**

* * *

**(Miku's P.O.V)**

I woke up from my sleep, "Oh, I don't have school today. I tried to sleep again but my phone rang and I

saw an unknown number in my phone. When I answered it, it was Rin. "Hey Miku, can I come to your

house?" Rin asked. "Uh, sure…" I answered. "Okay!" she hung up but she will be going here. How

can she go here if she doesn't know my address. "KNOCK-KNOCK, I'm here!" Rin said outside my house.

"She's here, but…" I said.

****

(Rin's P.O.V)  


"Wow, Miku's house is so big." I said. Someone opened the door, "Hey Mik-.." I didn't complete my

greeting. I saw someone handsome before me, he has teal hair like Miku's, has Miku's voice but it's

lower and huskier and he is taller than me, this must be Miku's older brother. "Oh, you're one of

Miku's friends, please, please come in." He said to me with a smile. My heartbeat is faster than before,

Doki-Doki. Kyaaa! No, don't, he might see me like this. "Miku, your friend is here." He made Miku

come out.

****

(Miku's P.O.V)

"Hey Rin, how did you get here." I asked. "Well, my brother, Len told me, he saw you go here so I

Know now how to go in your house." She explained. "WHAT! Len saw me here." I exaggerated.

"Yes, but I punished him now." She said. Rin said to me and I'm glad, but I saw her looking really

bashful and she was blushing, really hard! "Hey, Rin, why are you blushing?" I asked her. "EHH! It's

nothing, but Miku who is the boy who let me in your house?" she asked me. I wonder why she asked

me about Mikuo, "He's my older brother, we look alike right!?" I said to her. Rin blushed harder, she

looks so cute when she blushes. "Tell me Rin, do you have a crush on my brothe-." Rin put her hand

on my mouth and I didn't finish my question. She brought me to my room, "Tell me Miku, does he have

a girlfriend…" Rin asked me. "No. He is studying in a different school, he is only 1 year older than me.

I'm just 16, Mikuo is 17." I said. "His name is Mikuo, so beautiful but why does he study in an other

school?" Rin asked me. "We don't have money that much, my mother is working hard and father is

working abroad, they sacrifice themselves just for us." I said. "I can pay you and your brother!

Don't worry, we are filthy rich!" Rin said. "EHHH! I'm not accepting that!" I said hesitatingly.

"Miku, Mikuo , I'm home!" mom said entering the house. "I brought an old friend from high school,

she is Ms. Kagamine." Mom said. "Ms. Kagamine? That's my mother!" Rin said.

****

(Rin's P.O.V)

I ran out of Miku's room and I saw my mom with Miku's mom. "It's nice to meet you, ." I

bowed in front of Miku's mom. "Rin, what are you doing here?" Mom said to me. "It just happens to

be a coincidence that Ms. Hatsune's daughter is my friend, Miku." I said. "Oh, Miku made a friend."

Miku's mother smiled beautifully. "Mom, I want to tell you something." I got near into her ear. "Yes,

please say to me dear." Mom said to me. "Can we pay Miku and Mikuo's tuition because Miku can't

pay her tuition fee, that much. Let's sponsor them. Even Miku's brother can study there." I whispered

in her ear. "Well…." Mom is still thinking about my favor. "PLEASE!" I said desperately. "Well,

Tomomi helped me a while ago from a robber who tried to steal my bag." Mom got mad because of that

flashback. "Wait, Are you sure Honoka? I mean this is too much." Ms. Hatsune is unsure about the

favor. "It's okay Tomomi, take a rest, we'll take care of it, we're bestfriends since high school." My

mom started to tap Miku's mom at the back. "YEAH!" I screamed with happiness. "MIKU! You and

your brother will study both together at Vocaloid High!" I said. "Oh, Umm.. Thank you for doing that

Rin.." Miku blushed, she's shy. "Welcome Miku!" I said.

****

(Miku's P.O.V)

Rin's so kind, she paid the tuition fee that we paid half. She's a good friend that I made but Len's the

opposite. Now that Rin's not here anymore, what does her house look like? "Well, I'm going back to

sleep." I said that going to my bedroom.

****

(Kaito's P.O.V)

As I woke up, I saw the clear blue sky. I remembered a song that we and Miku used to sing when we

were kids. "Ah, My mood says that I should sing in such a beautiful day." I said while stretching myself.

_What are you doing now, at what place  
_

_Are you at a place where this sky continues to?_

I lost that which has buried my heart until now.

And noticed it for the first time.

The fact that you had been supporting me this much.

The price of having lost, it is way too preposterously great.

And I desperately reach out my hands and struggle to recover.

it slips by just like the wind; It looks like I "I'll reach it but I don't."

"Wait, I don't know what's the next of that, I think neither me nor Miku finished the lyrics of the song."

I missed the days were we always play together, but we're all grown-up now. I don't want to go back

their again…

****

(Luka's P.O.V)

"Huh! Being a principal is hard, but I have the power of the school! HUHUHU!" I laughed. Then I saw

a man with silky purple hair, he looks like a samurai… "HahAHAAHAH! Samurai!" I laughed so hard.

But when he turned around, my heart suddenly skipped a beat…. DOKI-DOKI, My heart it's beating so

fast. He's so handsome, like one of those anime shows, I know I'm really old for that, but who gives

a s*** for that, any age of people can watch anime.

****

(Mikuo's P.O.V)

"What! I'm going to VOCALOID HIGH too!" I got surprised. "Yeah, my friend suggested it, they're

very rich you know!" Miku said to me. "But you know, I'm not good at singing…" I felt ashamed about

myself. "BAKAA! You're so negative, that's not the Mikuo I know." Miku used her leek to hit me in

the face. "Miku…. Yeah, I should be more positive. I said. Miku smiled at me, "Right!"

****

(Len's P.O.V)

_If everyone skipped to that intersection._

If, in the center of town, we connected hands and gazed at the sky.

if, somewhere in that town, we wanted to grasp hold of a chance.

Again, it's too early to cry, still I must continue forward, I can't, I can't.

CLAPCLAP isn't it good to put it all out completely?

It's not dull at all, right?

Riding to the rhythm in the head phones.

WAYWAY I open my path.

CLAPCLAP the various things go forward.

Isn't it beating crazily? Your feelings.

BOYBOY if you abandon me, who is the bad child?

Yeah, Yeah, that's a good child, Ah, You Make Me Happy.

I finished the half of my song, I was practicing because our school will have a singing festival. "Rin, give

me banana!" I said. "NO! You get it yourself monkey!" Rin said it because she's lazy. GRRR!

This sister is annoying, Ah, I wish Miku is my sister and I can….. Wait, If Rin read my mind, she'll kill

me again.

****

(Yuuma's P.O.V)

_Hello, I opened the window, and softly whispered out to the world._

How are you? The room is empty and I'm all alone.

Mornin', the sun is rising and the rain is pouring down again.

Tick-Tock, Somebody, please come back and wind me up today.

La-La-La-La-La-La-La-La-La-La-La-La  
La-La-La-La-La-La-La-La-La  
La-La-La-La-La-La-La-La-La-La-La-La  
La-La-La-La-La-La-La-La-La

Hello, I remember an old cartoon, a story with a happy end.

How are you? It made me jealous: everyone was loved by someone else.

Sleepin', enough with silly daydreams.

I have to get ready soon.

Cryin', so I can hide the evidence of my tears.

Now, I shrug my shoulders and just say "Oh, Well."

And I remember what you said to me yesterday.

"Well, I don't really have any hope for you anymore…"

Well, come one. It's not as if I

have very many expectations for my future either,

but I wonder why you bothered to bring it up.

Honest words fill my throat just waiting to be set free,

but everything that comes out of my mouth is a lie.

And this is how I live.

Just wasting all my precious words.

Again today. I'll stay quiet and just keep on living on…

Tell me why you keep silent and hide it all.

Is it because you're too afraid of someone laughing?

Is it true that all you want is to be by yourself?

Is that how you really feel?

I'm drowning in a sea of "maybe's" and "what if's"

It's getting harder and harder to breathe and now all I wanna do is hear your voice.

I know I'm not that strong… AAHHH….

I finished singing the song I always listen to, Hello/How are you? It's my favorite song and I like to sing

it all the time. "AHH! It's raining again, my laundry, AHHHH! Wait, I have a maid…" I said. "But

wait, she's having her vacation, AHHH! Gotta' dry my laundry! I had bad luck today. Is it because

the rain doesn't like my voice or my song is just sad, well # * you, if you don't like my voice rain! I

cursed the rain.

****

(Miku's P.O.V)

"Oh yeah, singing festival is coming up. I want to practice with Rin, Meiko, Gumi and Neru. I'll try to

call them since Rin gave me their numbers I while ago, before she left. I called Rin, "MOSHI-MOSHI.."

Rin said. "Rin, can we practice for the singing festival?" I said. "Well, sure come here tomorrow."

Rin said with delight. Ahhh, I wonder what is their house like, maybe it's a castle…

* * *

**I made it longer, I added songs from Vocaloid but this is not mine and I translated it into English,  
the songs are Dear You, PONPONPON, Hello/How Are you? Do you like my plot, please give me some reviews, views or favorites. Please! It's so hard making a story. Well, wait for the next chapter, I don't how many but I promise this story will be memorable and I wish te SEGA company  
will read this and make it into an anime XD. Well' bye-neee!**


	5. Chapter 4: Your 01!

**~~~~Chapter 4: Your ****01****?!~~~~  
This a chapter where, hey wait, just read the story. I love their songs so I added their songs, you request me if what character or song you want to add. Someone will be showing here in my fanfic. You love her too and you know her, give reviews or recommend someone you know to read it.**

* * *

**(Miku's P.O.V)**

I'm just standing like some idiot in front of Rin's house, it was a big mansion, I didn't know they were

this rich! Well I gotta practice with them, I pressed the doorbell outside their gate. "Who is it? A

voice said in the speaker. "This is Rin's friend, Miku Hatsune." I said to the speaker. The gate opened

automatically, I got in their house. It was full of beautiful maids and handsome butlers, Sebastian…..

Wait, he's just from an anime show. "Miku!" Rin ran down from the stairs. "Hello Rin, your mansion

is so big and wide." I said. "Well, don't worry about getting lost, let's go to my room now." Rin grabbed

my hand. When I saw her room, Meiko, Gumi and Neru were already practicing. "Hi Miku, let's

practice. Meiko, Gumi and Neru said to me. "Umm, sure." I said. "Okay, Meiko what will you sing cuz'

you're the one who got here first." Rin said. "I'll be singing Oblivion Suicide." Meiko said. "Okay here

it goes." Meiko took a deep breath.

_If only I had known_ _the end of your life was today._

My mind is blank, I can't find the words to say

If only I had been there, could I have saved you?

But now that you're no longer here, what will I do?

Why am I holding on to these memories? They will never last, just rot away.

As do bleeding souls which are chained to despair, your fate's the same

If humans are programmed to live life in oblivion.

If I took my life, tell me, how soon would I be forgotten?

People lost in history, all that remains are faint echoes or their cries.

This uncompleted story repeats again before my very eyes!….

Meiko is a great singer, her voice is strong and powerful and it can be compatible in any genre of songs.

"Meiko-senpai is a great singer , right!" Rin whispered to my ear. "Yeah!" I said.

_I will never forget… I will never forget…._

_The warmth of your hand as it once pressed mine…_

"WOHOOOO! Meiko you did great!" Rin said. "Thank you , Rin , Gumi-chan your next." Meiko said.

"Yes." Gumi stood up from her chair. "I'll do my best" Gumi said. The music started.  
_  
_

_Certain words have piercing strength; it seems one or two stabbed at you_

As you laid down in pain, a liquid flowed; watching your fresh wound bleed,

we figured we could call it love…

A lack of sympathy, deficiency; getting together, but just physically.

Although I'm stuck with you, we, us two, are perhaps more alike than once I knew.

Gumi's voice is so clear and beautiful, but she's a little shy. "Her voice is fantastic." Rin has whispered

into my ear again. I nodded.

_Isn't it fine to say that we are loved?_

To be bound, so the world, may never but touch.

Isn't this, too, just fate, and nothing more?

Fade away, fade away, I say to our love…

"KYAAAA! Gumi's voice is so beautiful!" Meiko said. "Umm, thank you Meiko…" Gumi blushed a

little.

**(Neru's P.O.V)**

Oh no, I'm next , I don't want, I'll just use my phone. "Neruu- san your next!" Rin said. "Ohh, okay."

I said. "Wait, can I sing with you?" Rin asked me. "Of course, now let's start." I said.

_Happy synthesizer, for you I'll play this one time melody_

_In hopes that it will one day reach deep into your heart._

_Think back to all the miseries and fakeness that surrounds you._

_I'll make it all disappear with this song you hear._

_Although I have no other strength and I may still be weak inside._

_But there is one thing that I surely can do._

_With this electro-melody, I'll make your heart skip-a-beat._

_With words straight from my soul, I'll send this to you._

_Happy synthesizer, see how everything's enjoyable?_

_I'll play this one time melody to wipe away tears._

_Don't go pretending you are someone stronger than you really are._

_Just be true and loyal to your feelings inside._

_Although I have no other strength and I may still be weak inside._

_But there is one thing that I surely can do._

_With this electro-melody, even if it's embarrassing._

_With words straight from my soul, I send this to you._

**(Miku's P.O.V)**

They make a good duet together; I bet they will not comment about me because I'm next. Rin and

Neru has a great voice, they have different pitches but their collaboration together is brilliant. "Miku,

your next!" They all said to me. "Yes!" I said with a liitle blush on my cheeks.

_lalalalalalalalalalaaa….._

_When I woke up this morning,_

_my first thought was about you._

_I gave in to having my bangs cut ,so you would notice and ask "Why the new style?"_

**(Rin's P.O.V)**

That voice, "Hey everyone, can you sense it?" I said. "Yeah." Meiko said. "Yeah, it's so strong." Gumi

said. "Could she be the…" Neru said.

(Len's P.O.V)

Wait, that strong voice pressure, I can sense it again, but it's nearer than usual.

**(Miku's P.O.V)**

_Melt! I might melt_

_saying "I love you: is impossible for me._

_However MELT, I can't even look at your eyes…_

_How will I get my love across to you?_

_Because it is you that is holding my heart, still…_

_After all…._

_Oh, please God… stop time forever.._

_I'm about to cry, but I'm happy…that I might die!_

_lalalalalalalalalalaaaaaalaalalalalalalalalaaaaa!_

_Melt! Oh no! We are finally reaching the station!_

_Though we will meet again (tomorrow) until then you'll disappear._

_And Again Melt, God please tie us together._

_Is it really time to say goodbye?_

_I take you in my arms and say "I love you."_

_In my dreams…_

_lalalalalalalalalalaaaaaaa…._

When I finished my song, everybody there was smiling. "Miku, are you a vocaloid?" Rin asked me. "Eh..

What's a vocaloid?" I got confused. "Vocaloids are the first sound of the future and we protect the

future from evil Vocaloids like rejected vocaloids. "Nee-san, do you sense it?!" Len opened the door

by surprise. He saw me and blushed again. "Len, Miku is number 01 , she's the lost vocaloid, now

we found her." Rin said. "EHHHHHHHHHHHH!" I said. After all that incident, I knew I was a

vocaloid, it means we are the sound of the future. We protect the people who has special voices.

If they didn't believe themselves that they are not good, they become rejected and they lose their

special talents. "Wait….. I forgot my homework!" I ran out of Rin's house because I forgot my homework. Then I bumped someone, we both fell. I saw a girl

she's a little shorter than me. She has

long and slightly pink hair and she dropped her groceries on the ground. "AHHH! I'm sorry here I'll

help you." I helped her. "Umm, thank you." She said. "No problem, I'm sorry for bumping you."

I said. "No, I'm the one who bumped you, I wasn't looking…Oh!...I'm sorry my name is IA- Aria on

the planets, you can just call me IA." IA said to me. "Your name is beautiful, IA, Well, I'm Hatsune Miku.

Nice to meet you, you can just call me Miku." I said to her. " Well, I gotta get going, be careful next

time!" I ran again.

**(IA's P.O.V)**

"Is she a goddess?" I said. She's so kind, I wish I had a friend like her….

(Miku's P.O.V)

IA, oh yeah, I made a new friend even though we just bumped to each other. I bumped on someone

again. "Oh, Hey Miku!" Yuuma said to me. "What are you doing here!" I said with my Tsundere mode

again. "I have a shooting somewhere, here in this place. " Yuuma said. "Well, bye." I said. "Wait!"

Yuuma grabbed my hand. "What are you doing?!" I blushed. "Your so cute when you get shy." Yuuma

said. Did he say cute? "AAAHHHHHHHHH!" My power is over 9000. "Don't call me cute again!"

I punched Yuuma hard and got back to my house still mad.

**(Kaito's P.O.V)**

"Oh no! My Ice cream is melting!" I began to cry. "Kaito a man doesn't cry!" Akaito said. "But-but…"

I said. "Look, Nigaito is just drinking green tea, there." Akaito pointed to Nigaito. "We get dead if we

made him cry, dummy!" I said. "What's that!" Akaito became mad. "What is this ruckus!" Taito

said. "Don't cause ruckus here, we've ran away from the kingdom because we don't want to get

married. More ruckus was there before." Kikaito said. Nigaito nodded, "Yeah, I don't want to go back

their again." Nigaito said. "Yeah, you're right Nigaito." I carried Nigaito. We are from the Shion

Kingdom, we've ran away from home because we don't have much freedom there. Now, we are here

in Tokyo so they wouldn't notice us here. I wonder what are they doing at the kingdom are they

finding us or not.

**(Mikuo's P.O.V)**

I am at the grocery store, since mom is not around, I'm the one who will take charge. I accidentally

dropped a girl's basket and I said, "I'm sorry." Her face was familiar, she had blonde hair, it was short,

she had a big and white ribbon, and she has blue eyes. "Your Miku's older brother right?!" she said.

"Uhh, yeah, I forgot to ask your name yesterday, so what's your name?" I asked. She got shy but

she told me, "I'm Rin Kagamine, nice to meet you, Miku's brother." She was shy, maybe because

I'm tall. "Haaha, you can call me Mikuo." I said.

**(Rin's P.O.V)**

My heart beat it's so fast again, he's nosebleeding smile….. I musn't. "So why are you here?" Mikuo

said. I blushed and snapped out from my imagination, "I'm here to buy oranges. But I think there all

sold out…" I got sad. "Well, we have many oranges in our house, I can give you some, Miku and doesn't

eat oranges that much." Mikuo said. "REALLY!" I said. "Yeah, let's go after I pick out some food."

Mikuo said to me. After Mikuo buying food, he gave me a pack of oranges and my stomach growled.

"You're hungry already? You should eat here. "He said. "Uhh…." I got shy. "Besides, you look cute

when you look hungry, stay here for dinner." He said. I blushed so hard but I stayed for dinner, Mikuo's

food was delicious even Miku said it was delicious. "I'll be going home now, it's a little late too." I said.

"I'll walk you home." Mikuo said. "No, I'll be careful." I said. When I was about to go home ,someone

was following me, I just walked faster but he got me. "Get away from me!" I said. He was holding

a knife, it was near my neck but someone stopped him. It was Mikuo, "Get out of here , I'll take care

of this!" Mikuo said. I ran and I got worried at him but I managed to get into my house.

(Mikuo's P.O.V)

I managed Rin to get out of this situation. The man almost got me, but I dodged his knife.

I used my leek katana; I've been learning sword art since I was a kid. "Think you can get me!"

I said. He ran to me but SLASH, I broke his knife into many pieces. The man that Rin encountered

ran away. I walked to my house and I'm glad Rin was saved or Miku would be crying all day.

**(Miku's P.O.V)**

I'm 01 and I'm a vocaloid. Maybe they are just watching too much anime. "Good Night world…" I said.

It was a good day today.

* * *

**Please Views… I'll make it longer and I'll make more chapters. I hope you like this chapter.  
I've run out of words,, BYE!**


End file.
